dragons_wiki_auxiliary_teamfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1 (Guardians)
This is Chapter 1 'of Guardians. Character Appearances Main Characters * Kate Olson * Isla Anderson * Katina Erikson * Ar * Aud * Rita * Aidan Larson Other Characters * Freygair * Ajax * Garmal Dragon Characters * Sniper * Stormslicer * Inferno * Swordtail * Midnight * Color * Spark * Nebula * Shadow Cloud Chapter 1.0-That Elder Guy "Welcome to the 250th Dragon Initiation Ceremony." To my left stood a cluster of initiates ready for the Ceremony. Most were excited, a few bored and others who stood apart from the rest. 10 of those children will be chosen as Guardians. None of them looked ready. But they will be, in due time. To my right was a beautiful view out beyond our island. The view was glittered with eggs, corals and other gems that scattered the rocky pillars of this world. A brief look from the edge of our island revealed a sudden decline that submerged into the clouds that settled below. On cue, my (companion/counterpart), my Fireworm Princess flew from the depths, followed by an excited pack of young dragons. The group of dragons landed on the clearing, waiting expectantly for the ceremony to begin. "As you all know, I am Freygair Ingerman, the appointed leader of this society. Today marks our most important day in every four years. Today begins the trials in which the mantle of a Guardian is passed from our older to our young. Today is the day a new group of youth in our village will get to learn to live among dragons." A murmur rippled through the crowds, peering around looking for the next grand entrance. As the ritual, our finest three Guardians swooped in on their dragons, earning a cheer from the crowd. It was always customary for three Guardians to look over the 3-week trials ahead of the new initiates. The loud-mouthed Guardian, Ajax was his name, stepped forward. "Welcome initiates. As you have already watched twice or three times now in your lifetime, you are taking part in the first day of the Dragon-Guardian Trials. Don't worry, it's about this awkward each time we do it. So let's begin and choose your Companion!" No-one moved. "Come on guys, at least those of you who've already got a Companion please make your way with your Companion to the front of the clearing," Ajax asked. The girl who was standing on the outskirts of the group darted forward, meeting a Deadly Nadder and a Terrible Terror before quickly continuing off. The crowd cheered. Two other initiates followed suit. Then silence. "Oh. You all forgot how? Come on, all you have to do is 'The Move'. 98% guarantee it'll work." Ajaz smiled. The initiates nervously chuckled back, not moving. Ajax groaned. I've seen this 'ceremony' countless times before. It happens every time. No-one has the courage to move. "There's a Skrill, a Dramillion and a Deathsong in the mix this year! All you have to do is step forward and find your companion. It's not that difficult!" "Say for your self A.J." whispered another Guardian, the dark-haired girl. Never remembered her name, but I did remember Ajax's ceremony four years ago. We had to wait 15 minutes before someone moved. And Ajax still didn't move for another 15 minutes. The only reason he didn't run away was that his father was standing in the crowd, watching him. The Jorgensons had a unique culture I've never truly grasp. "Shut up, _____." whispered Ajax. Ajax turned to the initiates in front of him, trying to create eye contact with each and every one of them. "We have all day kids. If you don't think you can do it, you can leave now and remain dragonless forever, or you can step forward into the next stage of this Trial." And the wait continued. Chapter 1.1 - Ar None of us were moving, except for Kate. We waited and waited, until I had finally had enough.’ We are going to be here forever if someone doesn’t move.’ I thought. I eyed Freygair, who wasn't looking at me, I took a deep breath and stepped forward. Freygair and Ajax looked at me, and Ajax spoke. “ Well, we have someone!” Freygair said nothing, but motioned towards the group of dragons. I met the first dragon I saw, it was a small Monstrous Nightmare. The Nightmare turned away, and I went to the next one. The next one was a Hobblegrunt, who was shoving a few small Terrible Terrors out of the way. I put my hand out to touch his snout, like I did with the Nightmare. The Hobblegrunt didn’t turn away, but instead he nuzzled my hand. I grinned and wondered if another dragon would bond with me. I dropped the thought and I walked out of tree group of dragons with my new Hobblegrunt. Chapter 1.2 - Katina I watched nervously from the crowd as another dragon was taken from the group. Silence and stillness fell over the crowd once more. "C'mon, Kat! Just go in there!" a voice beside me whispered. I turned to look at my mother giving me an encouraging thumbs-up an subtly nodded towards the group of dragons in the centre. There were some 'basic' dragons in there, along with some more exotic ones. And Ajax wasn't lying, there was Skrill, Deathsong and Dramillion in there, too. "There's no way I'm stepping back in there. Remember what happened last time? I was bullied for weeks after that!" I hurriedly whisper-shouted back. I shivered at the resurfacing memories. "I swear to Thor, come on, Kat!" "Mom. It's the 21st century. Literally no one believes in Thor anymore." She ignored me. "So what if last time you didn't-" "Mom! There are people here!" "Okay, okay, fine. But I promise you, it will be different this year! You want to be a Guardian, right?" "...yes," I defeatedly admitted. It would have been hard to deny. I desperately wanted to be a Guardian since I was a little girl. My twelve-year-old self was absolutely crushed after not even a single dragon would approach her. I became the laughing stock of the village. "Well get in there! Go find yourself a dragon!" She pushed me softly into the crowd of milling dragons, waiting for someone confident enough to step forward. And that someone was definitely not me. "I hate you," I murmured under my breath. Taking in a few shaky breaths, I slowly proceeded to step forward. It was like walking into a lion's den. Beady eyes bore holes into me as I walked onwards. I could hear whispers throughout the crowd. "Isn't that that Erikson girl from last time?" "I reckon it is! What's she doing back here?" "Not worth going back, I'd say. Once dragonless, always dragonless." I tried to block them out. My hands curled into fists as Freygair spoke. Just stay quiet, Kat, no one needs to know you're here...again... "We have another! Go ahead, little one," Freygair encouraged. Great. So much for staying unnoticed. As expected, not a single dragon approached me. Barely even a glance. I sighed and turned to leave when I felt something tickle my back, then a weight on my head. I glanced up ever so slightly to see a small green Terrible Terror peering down at me. Red spines adorned his back and he looked at me with a curious expression. I picked him up from my head (and gladly, his claws were very sharp for a domesticated dragon), and he made no move against it. He was nuzzling against my palm, in fact, and I stifle a smile. "Hey, fella." He chirped in response. I guess I'd finally found my dragon. Chapter 1.3 - Kate I walked faster and faster, trying to get away from the staring crowd. All the other kids were still standing there wide-eyed and motionless. I met Stormslicer and Sniper mid-way, Sniper landed on my shoulder and Slicer bent down so I could get on him. "Not now boy, I want to watch all the other kids.. but from a distance" I walk to a nearby rock with glowing alge on it. I climb over and continue to watch the other kids. Stormslicer stands near me, alert and ready. That's what I love about my dragons. All of a sudden a flashback comes into my head and I become lost in the memories. '(FlashBack) "Do you think she will like it?" my mother asked. Mother sits down on a light brown wooden chair, a fire is lit and it is warm inside. Night has fallen and Mother and Father are talking. "Of course our little girl needs someone to play and bond with, she is too shy and you know that she doesn't get along with people, only dragons." My father responds also sitting down at the table, taking a swig of beer. " I know that but I meant will she be ready to take care of a Nadder? They are a bit frisky." "Our daughter can handle almost anything she wants to put her mind to, I am hoping that this dragon will teach her not to be shy and to befriend some kids." My father stands up and carries the egg over to the edge of my bed on the other side of the room, we were not rich, so we could only afford to build a one-roomed house. He shook me gently. "Sweetie, wake up we have a surprise for you" He held the egg in his other hand. I slowly opened my eyes and Stared with shock. "A dragon for me!?" "Yea sweetie, this dragon egg is special, we fear we will be gone for your ceremony in a few weeks so we want to watch yours early." Mother replies standing up and coming over. All of a sudden the egg starts to hatch and a baby Nadder comes out. I look into his eyes, I say loyalty, bravery, and courage. I knew this dragon and I was going to be best friends. "I will call you Stormslicer."I said cradling the baby Nadder in my arms (FlashBack Ends) My flashback ends and I realized that already 2 kids that are now on there a way to become Guardians. "Alright Stormslicer, we can be Guardians too" I step out of hiding with my dragons, make my way to the group that has finished choosing their dragons. Though I stay on the outskirts. Chapter 1.4 - Aidan As every second passes, I question myself more as to what I am doing. Being shy is just so not like me. All you could hear was cheers and excitement in the voices of the crowd, which made me feel proud being there. The only downside is that my parents aren't here to take in every step I make, however, seeing the pride and passion of the other contestants, I felt at home already. Not only am I proud of the contestants, but I am also proud at how far our culture has come, and it was that pride that finally gave me the guts to step up. Slowly, I took my first couple of steps, all which were carefully coordinated. Suddenly, the crowd was electrified. At first I thought it was because of their joy after seeing me, but then I realized it was because the Dragons at the front were showing off some skills... great. I got closer and closer to the front, I just wanted to speed walk there, but I knew that would make me seem like a anxious person. An anxious person is the last person you would want a Guardian to be. Finally, I was there. The crowd was eager to see what Dragon I bond with. I knew just what Dragon it was. (Talking about Shadow Cloud now, as a flashback) When I was just a baby, my parents loved me so much that they got me a baby Stormcutter to play with, since I was the only child. My parents named her Shadow Cloud and we grew up together. Shadow Cloud is the same age as me and has gotten used to my humour. I will never change her name, she's the closest I get to family, she IS family. She's a smart, stealthy Dragon, just what a strategic guy, like me, needs. (Back to the present) I knew what Dragons were up for grabs, but I won't even dare thinking about bonding with them, not that any of them are bad. The first Dragon I looked at was Shadow Cloud. She was just there anxiously waiting for me, because she gets nervous being in front of big crowds without me. I looked at her and she looked at me, I could see the happiness in her eyes. It was a touching moment. "Don't worry Stormy, I will never leave your side, ever! And that's a promise." I emotionally said to her. I gave her a hug, to show her how much I really love her, as if she doesn't already know from the years I've spent with her, 15 to be exact. Just like that, the crowd was re-energized and pride was spread through the air. Then came a typical Aidan moment, I didn't know where to go. I was so lost standing in front of everyone, until Freygair reminded me. See, I may be strategic and good at solving everyday problems, but I am also dopey. I caught up with the other kids, with Shadow Cloud by my side. We were ready, we will do enough to become a Guardian, and that's a promise to you mom and dad. This story has just begun. Chapter 1. 5 - Isla This is it. No turning back. I can do this. Though why was I staying put? I was known for one of those people who were quite brave, I guess. What was this horrible feeling in my stomach? As if I couldn't do this? No, no, no, Isla. You CAN do this! Believe in yourself! I told myself. Or was it about Swordtail? My Deadly Nadder? Maybe I'm just scared to make a new dragon friend because I didn't want to make Swordtail feel left out. No, that can't be it. Swordtail is growing older, forgetting about me. I just don't understand why I wouldn't step up! Or... Midnight. I closed my eyes, and thought back to what happened 8 years ago...... (Flashback) I looked at the lifeless dragon body, and their egg. This poor dragon baby had just lost its parents. I knew what to do. I was only 7 years old, but I wanted to help the orphaned dragon in the egg. I was going through the same thing. I loved dragons, so I'd do anything in my power to protect this last baby Night Fury. Wait! Its hatching! I gasped as the egg started to break, wondering what to do. Suddenly, a head popped up, gazing up at me. It thinks I'm her...mother. I looked at her in awe, afterwards at my watch my parents made for me. What the--It's EXACTLY 12:00am! So I knew what to call the beautiful Night Fury. "Hey, Midnight," I softly said, placing the tiny dragon in the palm of my hand. She was beautiful! She had purple eyes, and had the biggest dragon smile ever! I loved her already. Until--'' ''A Light Fury came. Growling dangerously.The grown up Fury violently pushed me away from Midnight, then...then... Took Midnight away. An adoptive parent of Midnight. And I never saw her again. (Present) I opened my crystal blue eyes. I loved Midnight as soon as I saw her, but I'll never see her again. I can't NOT be a guardian. Midnight shouldn't be feeling left out, wherever she is. Four people. FOUR people, had already done the trials, quite easily. I can do this. I'm making an embarrassment out of myself. I ran away from my orphanage, just to do this. So I stepped forward. A few dragons paid no attention to me, while others just ran out of the way. Except for one. A Typhoomerang looked at me, carefully inching towards me, while I moved closer. We looked at each other for a long moment, until I finally put my hand up, but slowly. The Typhoomerang considered this for a moment. He cautiously sniffed my hand, and let me touch his forehead with my hand. I happily smiled, and we both walked away to the other initiates. Everyone clapped, and Freygair looked proud and happy. All except for Garmal, an idiot who likes to bully everyone. I laughed and stuck my tongue at him, purposely rubbing it in his face. I'm glad this worked. And I'm glad the people in my orphanage never found out I ran away. And I did it for my parents. I knew a journey was about to arrive. My name is Isla Grace Anderson, and I'm going to be a guardian. Chapter 1.6 - Kate I looked at everybody's new dragons, A Hobblegrunt, Typhoomerang, Stormcutter, and a Terrible Terror. I started to analyze them Hobblegrunt- Attack:18, Speed:4, Changes color on mood, can blend well. Keep an eye on that guy Typhoomerang- Attack:14, Speed: 20, spiral like fire scary! Stormcutter- Attack:6, Speed:8, 4 wings must have powerful blast. I looked over at Shadow Cloud Awww she is so cute I just want to give her a big hug. Terrible Terror- Attack:8, Speed:10, whoa fast guys, very mischievous. I rubbed sniper under the Chin, He chirped a little Then I looked over at the rest of the crowd, there were still to kids, standing motionless. poor guys, they must be scared.' maybe I should help them in some sort of way, No I can't interfere that would mess up the process. But they look scared, and one looks lonely kind of. StormSlicer kinda sensed what I thought and saw me looking at the two kids. He shoved me toward them. I turned around to protest, but I saw the look in his eyes Its what your mom and dad would want you to do, that look gave it all "All right you big goon," I said hopping on to his back What would help, what could help, what gives me confidence Hmmm, MY dragons well they don't have those yet, Ummmm what else come on Kate think, Cute dragons, Yes maybe they could look at Shadow Cloud. No, they are still kinda scared, Something else come on Kate. I got it MUSIC! (Flashback) Frosty the snowman's song playing in the background I jump up and look out the thin glass window "DAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDD! ITTTTTTTSSSSSSSSS SNNNOOOOOOWIIINNNGGGGG LETS BUILD FROSTY!" I jump up but my coat, gloves, boots, scarf, and hat on. I ran up and grabbed my dads hand. "Whoa slow down sweetie let me put on my coat." He said Chuckling. He put on his thin coat. I looked at mine, fluffy and not thin at all, Mom and dad worked hard to keep me fed and warm and then nothing was left for them. I felt bad and tried to give it to my father but he always refused to say I needed it more. then nothing was left for them. I felt bad and tried to give it to my father but he always refused to say I needed it more. We rushed outside and started rolling the snow. (Flashback ends) I hope off of Stormslicer, and place my feet firmly in the ground. I was standing to the side "I don't know what I am doing, but this is for you mom and dad," I said as I clenched my fists. "Frosty the snowman was a jolly happy soul with a corn cop pipe and a button nose and two eyes made out of coal......." I continued to keep singing as loud and beautiful as I could. I could see out of the corners of my eyes all the crowd staring holes into me. But I kept singing. "Is that the poor fisher girl?" "Sure is, poor girl parents died only couple months before her ceremony". I still kept singing I hope these guys decide to move soon. I really am super embarrassed. Ohh I just want to run and hide. 1.7- Aidan Not much was going on with the contestants. There were a few quick conversations and a contestant singing a song about Frosty the Snowman, but that's about it. With nothing to do, I walked back to the main hall, the hall where magic happens. Shadow Cloud and I stood at the front, less anxious than last time of course. "You see that Stormy? Looks like we weren't the only anxious ones." '' I calmly told Shadow Cloud. Shadow Cloud looked at me and made a face suggesting she was never anxious in the first place. "''Oh come on we all know y..." ''I jokingly said before being interrupted by a huge cheer. We both looked to see what was happening, only to see a Viking take the long walk of courage, the walk to get to the front and bond with a Dragon. However, something seemed familiar wth the Viking. I think I know him, or do I? Suddenly, it snapped in my head. ''"Stormy, that's Barny!" ''I exclaimed. Little did I know he was a contestant too. '(Talking about Barny now, talking in past tense) ' Barny Stugard is one of my best friends. I've known him since I was 7, he's the same age as me. I met him in Viking training academy, we were the best students. Barney does not have a Dragon yet, though he does like Shadow Cloud a lot. He treats Shadow Cloud as if she's his own Dragon. At the end, not everything he does to her pleases her, which has made Shadow Cloud dislike Barny. '(Present now) ' Shadow Cloud looked at me with a face of disgust. ''"Oh come on, he's not that bad" I tried to explain to her. She's acting like she knows something I don't. Strange, what could that be? I wanted to go greet him but Stormy didn't let me. However, I ended up making my reluctant angel come with me so I can greet him. I hastily made my way to him and gave him a huge welcome. The shock in his face is something indescribable. "Hey, you brought your Dragon along right?" ''he curiously asked. ''"Yeah, I can't go anywhere without my angel." '' I replied with. Shadow Cloud was walking as if she was thinking about every step she took. Once she caught up to us, she was treated by a big hug from Barny. She still had the thought that he was an unpleasant person. Barny proceeded to give a long talk about why Stormy is his dream Dragon. ''"Wow, Barny likes my Dragon more than I should be concerned about..." ''was the thought that went through my mind. I just smiled at him, acting like I was listening to every word he was saying. In truth, I wasn't. I was just listening to that contestant singing the Frosty the Snowman song. Barny was interrupted by Freygair, who told him he needed a Dragon to bond with. This was a perfect moment, since he's never bonded with a Dragon before in his life! "''You see that Barny, many cool and unique Dragons to bond with. We have a Dramillion, very unique indeed. Oh what's that, is that a Death Song? I would choose that If I were you." ''I playfully said to Barny. ''"No, I want a Dragon just like yours. I want an exact copy!" ''Barny childishly shouted out. Strange, it's not like him to act like this. ''"Shadow Cloud was the only Stormcutter up for show, and even she was already taken before the trials began. I've had her since I was a baby, remember when I told you that? I'm sorry Barny, but your gonna have to choose another Dragon." ''I hesitantly replied to him. Stormy was looking more and more nervous now. I needed an escape plan, something that would distract him. With some quick thinking, I thought of one. I ran towards the singing contestant and explained to her that I needed her to help someone choose a Dragon. I ran back to Barny and said," Hey Barny, have you met my new friend that I definitely know? No you don't, ok you two talk and she will help you choose a Dragon. Sounds good? great!"'' before sprinting back towards the contestants that have already bonded with Dragons. I needed to take a couple of breathes so I stopped at a doorway. "I don't know what snapped into him Stormy. Now I know why you didn't want to greet him. You knew all of this was going to happen, didn't you?" ''I tiredly asked Shadow Cloud, which she replied with a look of relief. I was happy I understood my Dragon's problem, and she was too. I heard slow, heavy footsteps coming towards us two. Ready for anything, I had hands on my sword. Just when I was going to pull out my sword, from my back, an innocent looking Viking walked in. He was surprised to see Shadow Cloud and I. ''"You're that contestant with the Stormcutter, aren't you?" ''he asked. ''"Well what does it look like?" ''I jokingly replied with. We laughed it off and all was good. ''"But seriously though, who are you" he curiously asked. I looked at Shadow Cloud then looked back at him. "WE, are Larson's. We are ready for anyone, ready for anything." ''I comfortably replied with. The man looked at us with belief, belief that we are definitely ready, ready to defeat what obstacles we will face. 1.8- Ar When the contestant started singing, I knew that she was not my type. i backed away from her, my hobblegrunt next to me. I stood near the crowd, and I got onto my hobblegrunt and was prepared to fly away if she tried to talk to me. Then she stopped and was pulled to another contestant by Aidan Larson. “ phew.” I said, not that I didn’t like her singing, I just didn’t like the song, and how she can sing in public. I hate crowds, I envy anyone who can stand and do something like sing, in a huge crowd. I patted my hobblegrunts head, above his frill, and said.” I still need to name you.” I thought for a minute, while looking at the remaining contestants. “ how about, color?” My hobblegrunt changed color, to the color orange. “ I guess you like that.” Then out of the corner of my eye I saw one of the contestants walk over to me. It was Isla. The one who everyone made fun of. 1.9- Kate "Oh thor" I felt tears coming into my eyes. "''Why do I do these things to my self," I said under my breath. I knew everybody was looking at me, But it was what mom and dad would have done. This was for them. I felt a small tap on my shoulder, I turn around and a boy, I think his name was Larson? Larson something or other. He kept on explaining how this kid needed help choosing a dragon. "I-I-I-I-I" I kept stammering if you even think for a second that I like him, Sorry your wrong. I don't get along with people. A flashback starts but I quickly shove it back. I don't need any more tears or embarrassing moments. "Thanks," Larson says and shoves me towards the boy. Then Larson runs with his dragon. "Oh thor, why me? I was standing in the corner! singing and making a fool of myself! There was at least a hundred other kids! and I never agreed to anything!." The boy, the one Larson shoved me towards, was staring at me. I took a step back, then the boy took two steps forward. Stormslicer jumps forward and lashes out his tail. He growls at the boy, sensing bad things. This kid was trouble. Sniper hops off my shoulder and lands on Stormslicer's horn and opens his mouth to let out a fireball. He shoots it and it lands close to the kid's foot. The kid just grinned, is that all you can do?'' '''''His look seemed to say. Ajax stepped forward "Is there a problem here guys?" He said "No I don't see any problem," Barny said grinning "What about you," He said gesturing to me. Stormslicer steps forward again growling even louder. Ajax grabs the kid by the shoulder "Come on kid lets go, you need a dragon." They walk off "Thank thor I was saved. I need to go, I made even more of a fool of myself, besides we have time before the first class. I hop on Stormslicer, and Sniper lands on my shoulder. "Come on Slicer, let's go to our Hideout". 1.10- Rita My head was pounding and my body was shaking. The bright colors of the crowd melted into a dark blurry color while their loud cheering simultaneously quieted into a soft buzz. I had never been so nervous in my life. I began to sweat and was afraid of fainting. A lot of people surveying my situation would have thought I was nervous about facing the giant dragons that stood in front of myself and the other candidates . But no. I was struggling with something much worse. My worst fear....the SPOTLIGHT. I hated being the person everybody stared at when I did something. I was just plain scared of it. I always have been. My twin sister and I were both participating in the bonding challenge to become official Guardians of the Hidden World. I love dragons. They are like a part of my soul, so any chance I have to protect them I jump at. I just didn’t think the initiations would be this big of a deal...but stupidly I didn’t think of the fact that this is the biggest event we dwellers of the hidden world have every 4 years! I don’t know what I was thinking, but I was seriously beginning to regret it now... My sister Aud, even though we are twins, is literally the exact opposite of me. She was trying to look serious and stop bouncing on here toes, but she could not wait to be released from the chains of patience. As soon as the leader told us to go and bond with our selective dragon, she bolted toward a monstrous nightmare, and because of here impassivity, almost got pulverized by his giant jaw. “Ugh.” I sighed while slapping my face. She really didn’t think things through often. Fortunately, I think the Nightmare liked the type of person who was that way, so after about two minutes, they had a great beginner connection. She looked back and smiled at me. “Come on Tita Rita!” She yelled Using her favorite and most embarrassing nick name for me in front of the whole village. It was a stupid epithet she likes to give me whenever I get nervous. Great. I heard a couple chuckles behind me in the crowd. Oh, what a day. I shot her a look and muttered “shut up” at her. I slowly surveyed the dragons, and I noticed a quite little hobblegrunt who was lingering off to the side. Since she was all alone and out of the direct view of the crowd, I made a slow beeline toward her, and proceeded to accomplish the legendary move, created by the Great historically renown Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III himself. The dragon sensed my nervousness and put her snout in my hand to establish our first connection. I was so relieved to have such a great and peaceful dragon. I gently wrapped my arms around her neck which emitted a peaceful purr from her as I quietly whispered “thank you.” With that, I lead her to the other side of the arena ignoring my sisters “I told ya” look and lined up with the other finished candidates. “What a day.” I sighed. 1.11- Aud I could not stay still. I was super jumpy and was doing all I could to not shout “get on with it already!” To the leader of the Guardian initiation ceremony. Finally he started talking about the dragons and when he told us to get our dragons, I darted forward without a second thought. I ran right toward the monstrous nightmare I had my eye on but was startled when I almost became this magnificent creatures late breakfast. “Sorry boy, did I scare ya?” I quietly whispered. I realized I should have been more tactful in the way I advanced him. I took a deep breath and reached out my hand remembering the special move I was taught ever since I could remember. The one and only legendary bonding move that had been apart of my tribe for centuries. Chills and tingling sensations racked up and down my spine as awaited for the dragons decision on whether or not he would trust me. I shut my eyes so tight I began to see neon swirls spin in the dark abyss of my eyes. Suddenly I felt a scaly and warm snout touch my hand and a puff of warm smoke blow in my face. I opened my eyes to find I was face to face with I bright orange Monstrous Nightmare. I smiled and patted his snout, “Good boy.” I sighed. Then remembering my cowardly sister, I turned back to my sister and shouted “Come on Tita Rita!” She gave me a really annoyed look and I wanted to just burst into heaps of laughter at her reaction right there. I loved it when I could use my nicknames for here in public. I never went beyond her ability to handle though, I still love my sister more than anyone in the whole hidden world! I advanced toward the end of the arena and watched in absolute wonder as my sister gingerly advanced toward a quiet hobblegrunt in the corner. I was ecstatic to see her bond with her and join me on the side. I gave her a reassuring “see that wasn’t so bad!” Look but she just rolled her eyes while slightly grinning, and walked to the group. I was glad the difficult part was over, and I could not wait to see what next challenge I would get to face. 1.12- Isla The girl with the Deadly Nadder and Terrible Terror was singing. Everyone was pointing out at her, while a few toddlers joined in the song. I heard that she was the poor girl whose parents had died somewhere...was it at sea? I don't know, I didn't hear too much about it. I felt sorry for her, because I was basically going through the same thing, with my parents dying when I was only 7 years old. I smiled, while listening to the song. I remember this song! I used to ''always ''sing it with my parents. OK, now I'm embarrassed for that. I'm not into singing, but with the girl singing the song, it did bring back happy memories. I was going to go talk to her, but a boy got there first. I didn't mind, I just want to make friends with the contestants, IF I become a guardian. So, I walked over to a girl with a Hobblegrunt, who was backing away from the singing girl. I patted my Typhoomerang under the chin, and he purred, enjoying the pat. I realized he was quite small to other Typhoomerangs. I'll have to give him a name. "Hey, mate," I greeted the girl. "I'm Isla, by the way, you know, just in case you got no idea who I am, obviously." I chuckled. "Actually, yeah, you most probably know who I am. An initiate." The girl chuckled along with her. "Yeah, I guessed that. I'm Ar, and this is Colour." I waved. "Uh, actually I gotta figure out a name for this beast." I looked at my compainon. Ar nodded. "I wonder what the others will get. Uh, there is Garmal, an idiot, a bully. I'd feel sorry for HIS dragon if he became a guardian." I pointed to a chubby, fat boy. I laughed as most of the dragons ran away from him, but he eventually got a dragon, a Monstrous Nightmare. I pity the dragon. Ar giggled too. "I guess your right. Ha." Garmal stomped up to us. "Whatcha think your doing here, huh?" he snarled. "Aren't you supposed to be with your stupid orphanage? I'll report this!" His 'threats' are getting lamer and lamer each day, I'm telling you. I just rolled my eyes. "That's funny, Grub Garmal." (A nickname) "But aren't YOU supposed to be with your family, aren't YOU supposed to not be here because you'll be a disgrace to your family?" I knew his family didn't like the trials. Trust me, I'm good at spying. Grub Garmal's face changed into fear. "N-n-...NO!" he ran away as fast as his fat legs could carry him. Ar and I just laughed as we joined the other initiates. I can't wait for the next challenge. And I can't wait to make new friends. As long as Garmal won't be a guardian. Summary (to be completed completed) Trivia *We find out from these sections that Aidan's, Isla's, and Kate's parents either went missing ,or died. *We find out Isla ran away from an orphanage. Category:Guardians Category:Chapters Category:Guardians Chapters